Just a gym?
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AAMRN. REWRITE peace offering When Misty challenges a stuck-up self-proclaimed gym leader to a battle, she winds up needing Ash's help. He gives it to her without question, and she begins to see him as more than a friend she always fights with...
1. Heart's Way

Title: Just another gym

Notes: Yes, another rewrite. I am trying to improve my skills… sequel shall be written into this.

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. I own what I make up.

Timeline: During Indigo League, pre-league battles, post- Sabrina's badge

Pairings: AAMRN, later there may be some unrequited Championshipping. Just to warn you. AAMRN starts next chapter.

Chapter 1: Heart's way

            A gloomy sky greeted three weary travelers as they walked through the limits of the small town of Chartreuse. Gray fogbanks in the sky threatened the sun with the possibility of destruction, while other bars of misty shadow obscured the moon.

            Pikachu was fast asleep in Ash's backpack.

            Ash smiled at the little pokemon. "You okay, girl?  
            Pikachu nodded drowsily, before going back to sleep.

            "Hot showers tonight." Misty said. "After all of those freezing streams, it'll be wonderful…"

            Brock nodded. 'And not having to prepare food on the go for once."

            "I wonder if there's a pokemon center here?" Ash asked, when they were a few blocks in.

            There were a few apartment complexes, but about thirteen towering mansions dominated the rest of the town.

            "Wow…" Ash breathed.

            "Some people live high on the hog and no mistake." Misty muttered, partly in contempt.

            Brock was wondering if there were any beautiful maidens his age there. Oh, he really needed a girlfriend…

            Soon though, they stumbled upon a small pokemon center, so they healed their pokemon, availed themselves to the facilities, and slept well that night. The next day, Ash inquired if there was a gym there.

            Nurse Joy frowned slightly. "Well…there is the gym run by Hannah, but… Indigo doesn't recognize it usually."

            "'Usually'?" Misty questioned. "Is it like AJ in Viridian?"

            "Oh, no." Joy said. "The badges only count when her father bribes the Indigo Council enough."

            She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that.'

            "Hmm…" Ash said, frowning. "But…"

            Joy shook her head. "You can't fight her. She has to challenge you. And she has almost a hundred pokemon, all on high levels. Her father buys them from private trainers who spend years training each pokemon individually."  
            "So she's no trainer?"

            "She goes by the book." Joy said, an expression, which meant one was like a textbook and did not expect surprises.

            "Hey, I'll fight her." Misty said. "Gym leader to Gym leader."

            "Are you sure?" Ash asked in some surprise.

            "Hey, if I can beat her, I hope you can too!" Misty taunted, pulling down her lower eyelid on the left side.

            Ash nodded. "Okay then! If you beat her."

            "Is she cute?" Brock asked hopefully.

            Joy sweatdropped, he had just kissed her hand and declared her the most beautiful woman on earth, and now he was switching?

            "She's only eight."

            A boulder landed on Brock's head as he cried waterfall tears.

            The group now split up. Brock went girl chasing, Misty to find Hannah, and Ash to an empty area to train his pokemon. Soon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto, were all exercising, along with Ash himself, who was running laps to build up his endurance.

            "Now where would she be?" Misty asked, as she looked for a little girl. She noticed that the streets were quite empty.

            "Strange… reminds me of Dark City."

            A passing man looked at her suspiciously. "You a trainer from outside?"

            "Yes, why?"

            "You'd better watch out! If you lose to Hannah, she takes two of your pokemon as forfeit! That's why nobody fights her!"

            "What?"  
            Togepi shivered in misty's arms.

            "Don't worry, nobody will hurt my little baby." Misty said confidently.

            "Just be careful, kid." The man warned.

            Brock bumped into a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes.

            "Hi!" She squealed. "I'm Stephanie! Look, I need your help!"

            "You do?" Brock asked in surprise.

            "Aren't you Brock Slate, the Pewter City gym leader?"

            "Why yes I am!" Brock said proudly, glad at the recognition.

            "Well, see…" She twiddled her fingers. "I've been trying to train this Graveler, but it doesn't like me and won't listen. Maybe you could give me some tips?"

            "Wow, I'd love to." Brock said wholeheartedly.

            "Great! Follow me to my house."

            Stephanie lived in one of the smaller mansions. She led Brock to the garden out back, where a Graveler sat forlornly on a stump.

            "K-chan, say hi to him for me." She begged.

            The Graveler did not turn around. Brock frowned.

            "What have you been feeding him?"

            "Oh! Well, I got him two weeks ago as a birthday present. The instructions said to give him water and fresh poke food, so that's what I've been doing."

            "Can I see?"

            Stephanie nodded and led Brock towards the small shed where she kept her pokemon supplies.

            "Aha!" Brock exclaimed. "No wonder! This is ground type poke food. Graveler's get tired of it quickly. Here, I'll mix something up."

            In a few moments, Brock was done, and Graveler was eating and in a much better mood, even smiling timidly at Stephanie.

            "Oh thank you!" Stephanie cried as she hugged Brock tightly.

            Brock blushed purple.

End Chapter!

Now, what about Ash and Misty now?

I finally gave Brock a girlfriend. I figured the poor guy already suffered through a lot in my fanfics… hehehe….

See, let's give a short explanation! The only reason Shadow dislikes AAMRN is because she finds it very clichéd and most (not all) fanfics are not to her standards. So, she'll attempt to write a good one herself, hopefully different…


	2. Renewal of Friendship

Timeline: 4 days later

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Disclaimer: I own the story and created characters/items while Nintendo owns pokemon…

Good lord, I'm actually writing AAMRN. Is this a punishment?

Chapter 2: Renewal of Friendship

            Misty was annoyed. That brat Hannah still hadn't contacted her. What, did some little rich stuck-up snob think she was better than the youngest Waterflower of Cerulean City? Some idiot.

            Misty was very annoyed.

            In fact, she had taken to wandering the parks with Togepi, bad-mouthing Hannah under her breath. It was a sure way to get attention.

            She spotted Ash by the stream with a fishing pole and a determined look, even though he had been sitting there for two hours and she was sure his legs were cramped from being in that position for so long.

            As she watched the line gave a tug, and Ash's eyes lit up as Pikachu ran to the waterside, shocking the pokemon.

            She looked away, however, when a Pidgey landed on her head and dropped a note in her lap.

            It was the challenge letter she had been waiting for.

            Hannah informed her that she must be at the gym by precisely nine A.M. the next morning. No problem.

            Misty pocketed the note confidently. "Let's do it."

            Togepi trilled.

            "I know you won't battle. I'm putting psyduck in the PC so he can't distract me. I'll win for sure. After all, I'm a Waterflower."

            Ash's eyes snapped triumphantly as he captured the Gyarados. The endless fishing up Magikarps had finally paid off.

            Gyarados was quite handsome for a male of his species, strong and sleek.

            It was a good battler, even though he already had squirtle as a water type.

            Pidgeotto was off chasing dinner, her wings flapping madly as she ran down a giant centipede and swallowed it in one gulp.

            _Can we go eat lunch now?_ Pikachu asked, tugging on his pant leg.

            "Sure." Ash replied. He gathered his pokemon, healed at the center, and then they all went to the free buffet to eat to their heart's content.

            That afternoon, Ash and his pokemon trained for a few more hours before going back to the center.

            "So, Misty, did you get the challenge?" Brock teased.

            "As a matter of fact, I did!" Misty declared triumphantly.

            "Wow."

            Misty preened.

            "Cool." Ash said. "Can I go watch?"

            "Of course!" Misty proclaimed. "It'll be the match of the gym leaders!"

            Brock laughed. "I wish I could go, but Stephanie and I have a date."

            "Go for it, Romeo!" Ash said.

            "Just you wait until you get interested in girls yourself, Ash.' Brock warned. "Then we'll see."

            Ash blinked. "Okay…"

            The next day…

            Sure enough, Hannah was waiting. They entered the gym.

            "So, what will it be?" Hannah asked. "Three on three?"

            "Perfect." Misty said. "Let's go! Misty chooses Staryu!"

            Sure enough, Staryu popped out.

            Hannah snickered as she munched on a gigantic donut. Between mouthfuls of frosting and dough, she managed to get the word 'Electrode' out, sending it onstage.

            "Staryu! Spin Tackle!"

            Without a word, Electrode fired off a Sonicboom, changing Staryu's flight path, before nailing it with Thunder.

            Staryu dropped to the ground, carbon-encrusted and black.

            Misty frowned. "Then Misty chooses Starmie!"

            "Same thing Electrode!" Hannah burbled.

            Frosting dripped down her chin as she continued to devour noisily.

            _You think misty will be okay?_ Pikachu asked.

            "I'm not sure, Pikachu…"

            Starmie however, was faster and more agile than Staryu. A bubblebeam smacked into Electrode, lowering speed, while Thunder that hit it two turns later was useless when Starmie Recovered.

            "Now, Starmie! Double-Edge!"

            The finishing blow KO'd Electrode. Starmie landed softly on the ground, its core flickering with exertion.

            Misty looked worried. Goldeen was no good on land, Horsea was mainly a pet, and she didn't have any more pokemon since she left Psyduck at the Center!

            Ash noticed, and whispered something to Pikachu, who nodded as she ran to Misty. Misty's eyes widened in surprise. Ash was lending her pikachu?  
            Well, since he was so kind, she would take it!

            "Go! Houndour!" Hannah said, having finally finished eating. "Roar!"

            Starmie was unaffected, however, and Surf finished off Houndour.

            The last pokemon was a Bulbasaur.

            Starmie held it off for a while, but then Bulbasaur's charged Solarbeam knocked her out.

            "Pikachu, Thunder!" Misty said, as Pikachu fried Bulbasaur.

            Hannah burst into tears as she realized that Misty had won.

            Misty hugged Ash tightly after she got the badge.

            "Thank you so much, Ash! I couldn't have done it without Pikachu!"

            Ash blushed at the close proximity. She wasn't hitting him either…

            "Misty?"

            "Mm?"

            "Um… can we be friends now?" He asked hopefully.

            Misty smiled brightly. "Yes! I forgive you for the bike; you don't have to pay me back. Let's try this whole thing again, from the beginning."

            Ash smiled like the sun back at her, as they shook hands on it. Three days later, they left Chartreuse Town, happier and without Brock.

            Perhaps it _would_ be more than friendship. One never knew in these turbulent times.

            Perhaps, love would conquer all. One could not tell the future.

            Perhaps…

End Chapter!

              
Phantomness: *dies*

Shoyko: *flies down and sprays revive on her*

Phantomness: I hate myself…


	3. Blood Money

Timeline: 5 years later

Summary: For money, the bureaucrats sold out Kanto to Team Rocket. Now, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, two vigilantes, are on the run from the Rocket-controlled league that wants them dead… I guess this can be a peace offering to Misty fans.

Ages: Ash is 17 and Misty is18 (AAMRN!)

Chapter 3: Blood money

            Ash took a relieved breath as he and Misty stopped their frantic flight through a forest. "Think we lost them?"

            "I'm sure." Misty sighed, flopping down on a nearby turf. Her figure had filled out, taller and slimmer, her orange hair now shimmery flame-red. "It was just a junior Rocket."

            "Thank goodness." Ash breathed. "Or else…"

            'I know." Misty frowned. "Did you get shot?"

            "Nope. I'm too fast." He said cockily.

            Misty raised an eyebrow and punched him in the arm gently. "Careful. Cockiness will get you killed."

            "Don't I know it." Ash sighed.

            Pikachu looked worried as she looked around. No, there was nothing suspicious she could see, nothing at all, but she felt like they were being followed still.

            _Nothing._

            Charizard dropped down onto the ground in front of Ash, his tail flame brightly glowing. _I also checked from the air. Clear for five miles_.

            Misty looked relieved. "At least we can get some sleep tonight." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. They had been fleeing from their last hiding space in viridian after they had been discovered.

            "Yes, that sounds good…" Ash mumbled as he fell asleep next to her. They slept almost thirty-four hours straight, but felt exceedingly refreshed. Ash found a stream nearby, so they took the chance to unwind and wash their clothes.

            "Misty?" Ash asked.

            "Hm?"

            "Do you remember when this all started?"

***************Flashback – One point five years Previous**********************

            Misty was horrified as she watched the news broadcast. "Bruno and Surge sold us out to Team rocket?! And if we don't join we'll be killed and our gyms taken?"  
            "They're already holding the rest of the Elite Four hostage." Sabrina said grimly.

            'Then what can we do?"

            "It depends." Sabrina looked at Misty. "You can join, and sell out your soul. Or, you can run, if you do not fear death."

            "The third option," Erika cut in, lowering her voice, "Is to join and be a spy. That's my choice."

            Brock looked slightly disapproving, but Stephanie laid an arm on his shoulder. Brock sighed. He couldn't leave his wife and two month old baby girl to the mercy of the Rockets. "I'm sorry. I have to join as well. Can't you see? I have a family. Not just my family back in Pewter…"

            Koga looked at Aya, who shook her head.

            "Whatever decision you make, my brother, I will stand behind you."

            "I know." Koga sighed. "But why?"  
            Aya shook her head and did not say anything else. Venomoth hummed next to her as it regarded its master with beady eyes.

            _Sometimes, you can't see what's right in front of you_.

            Sabrina nodded. "I agree with Erika. Misty?"  
            Misty looked down at her hands. "But… I don't want to leave Ash. And I know he has no choice. I must stay with him."

            "So you'll put your own life on the line? Is your friendship that deep?"

            "What would you know about friendship!?" Misty yelled.

            Sabrina looked thoughtful. "Not much. But what you are showing does not seem like friendship to me."

            "Are you accusing me of lying?"  
            "I didn't say that." Sabrina shook her head. "It's something deeper. I believe you call it love."

            Misty stared at the psychic like she was mad for a few minutes, before realizing the veracity of what she said.

            When _had_ her feelings for Ash transmuted?

            Frankly, the days with him at her side all blended into each other, so it was hard to tell.

            But deep inside she knew the psychic was right, and not mocking her.

            "I'm sorry Sabrina." She finally said.

            "Be careful, Misty." Sabrina said cryptically. "Next time you meet any of us, we will not be friends anymore."

            With a heavy heart, Misty left the meeting, knowing she spoke the truth.

**************************End********************************

            "Yes."

            "You don't regret it?" Ash asked her. "Even after all of this running?"

            "Ash, I made my choice. I don't go back on them." Togetic hummed from Misty's shoulder.

            "I'm glad." Ash said, his eyes smiling, as he kissed her.

            Elsewhere…

            Lorelei, Lance, and Agatha finished their conference. It was not a clear choice, but it had to be done.

            "Lorelei, you know how Misty admires you. So you're the perfect choice." Lance said, his voice cold and clipped. "All you have to do is kidnap her. It only takes a few minutes. I've got the tranquilizers and the escape plan all figured out."

            Agatha nodded. "When Ash sees that his loved one is in danger, he will come find her."

            Lorelei fidgeted. "I don't like this…"

            "It's war, Lorelei. This isn't like some nice, safe, game." The Dragon Master told the ice trainer.

            Lorelei looked pained, but Lance was speaking the truth. Ever since they had been given the join or die choice, everything that now happened was tainted.

            With a heavy heart, she got ready to leave.

End Chapter


	4. Bridge of Swords

Wish me luck on completion!

I _would_ have updated sooner had it not been for my internet failing, ff.net being down, and other factors such as school. *glares*

Link Masters – well, Lance isn't exactly 'good' or 'evil', just planning towards his own ends.

Angelic Fairy – of course I don't give away the plot!

Confused – AAMRN means Ash x Misty romance.

Chapter 4: Bridge of Swords

            "Is that who I think it is?" Ash asked, as he and Misty hid behind a tree.

            "I think so." Misty said in shock. Lorelei, yes, Lorelei, her idol, was currently walking down the street without a care in the world, carrying a beach bag and obviously going to the beach about half a mile away.

            "Is she being followed?" Misty asked Togetic. The little pokemon shook her head as no.

            "So alone?"

            Charizard flew down and gave the five-mile confirmation. With that settled, Misty and Ash set off on their new mission. To somehow persuade the Elite four back to their side.

            They mounted Charizard and flew off, to lie in wait.

            Lance closed the lid on the large black mirror that sat on his desk. Lorelei… He crooned, using his psychic powers to find her. I have something new to tell you… 

            Lorelei jumped at the voice in her head. * What? *

            They're going to attack you. 

            She looked indignant. * Then what am I supposed to do?! *

            Defend yourself, of course. Then, when they want to negotiate, use the darts. It will be quick. 

            Lorelei frowned slightly, but this was her mission, and she couldn't screw up. After all, Giovanni had already knocked off Surge, who had been loyal, and if her own allegiance was questioned, it was her head on the block next.

            When the trainer reached the beach, she found her way blocked by a Charizard.

            Ash and Misty jumped down. "Okay, Charizard, Fire Spin!"

            The area ringed with fire, trapping the three inside. Lorelei jumped, looking around nervously.

            "Don't worry, we won't-." Ash was cut off as Lorelei released Dewgong and Lapras to attack his Charizard. "Pikachu, Thunder!"

            Two poor pokes crumpled under the devastating move.

            Lorelei backed away. "Are you going to kill me now?" She asked, fearfully.

            "No, no!" Misty said, waving her hands. "We just want to talk!"

            "What?!"

            "Look, I know you don't believe us." Ash said. "But we really just want to talk to you."

            "You're not convincing me." Lorelei said. "Considering that your Charizard has a grip on my neck and is not letting go…"

            Ash cleared his throat, and Charizard obligingly released the ice Elite.

            "Now." Misty said. "It'll only take a few minutes."

            Lorelei threw up her hands in exasperation. "What have I got to lose?" Her two pokemon had fainted, or so it seemed, so she followed them into a beach house nearby.

            "Nice place. You own it?"

            "Actually, renting for the weekend." Misty said sheepishly.

            Lorelei smiled. "Honeymoon, huh?"

            "Ack!" Ash said, flaming up. Misty coughed. 

            "So shy." The ice trainer commented. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" She pulled a bottle of lemonade out of her backpack, popped the top off, and took a drink.

            "We want you to quit Team Rocket."

            Lorelei spit out a mouthful of soda. "It's my life on the line!"

            "It's ours too." Ash said truthfully. "But we haven't been caught yet."

            Lorelei sneezed. "Sorry. Allergies." * Of course they haven't been caught! Lance is in charge of that, and he has his own reasons. *

            "Giovanni isn't that interested in you. You're not much of a threat." She said truthfully.

            "Oh?" Misty looked surprised.

            "He just hates all rebellion. He wants to know why you alone, out of all the gym leaders, did not stay. It would have been a clean sweep if you had. That's his motive for killing you."

            "Why are you telling us this?" Ash broke in.

            "Well, I don't want to be killed by you either. So what other information do you want?" Lorelei said casually.

            Ash frowned. "Well… why did _you_ join?"

            "I told you already. I didn't want to die. And Agatha is like my mother. I couldn't leave her either."

            Ash shut up after that.

            While the two discussed among themselves, Lorelei calmly took out the tranquilizers, took careful aim, and sent the two flying. Ash and Misty only felt little pricks in their arms before they fell asleep. The drug was extremely potent and fast acting.

            When Ash woke up, her and Misty were in a comfortable looking room, although locked. Lorelei was nowhere to be seen. Ash was also tied to a chair.

            "A trap?" Ash asked, stunned at his stupidity. "But I thought-."

            "You were very good." A voice said. "_Very_ good. However…"

            Lance walked into the room, black cape fluttering after him. "You only checked from the air."

            "What does _that_ mean?!"

            "It means." Lance said calmly. "That you didn't catch my dragon pokemon underwater or underground."

            Dragonite, Dragonair, another Dragonair, Aerodactyl and Gyarados… Ash winced as he remembered that they could travel through water as if through air, and some could tunnel.

            It was a bit too late for that though.

            "Working for Giovanni now?" Misty spat. "Are you going to kill us too?"  
            Lance shook his head. "Now why would I do that?"

            "No? Then let us go!"

            "Oh, I couldn't do that. If I let both of you escape, it would be deliberate. And I don't like risking my neck, thank you. However, I _can_ let one of you go.' Lance said. "Now, which one?"

            "Let her go." Ash said immediately.

            "No! Ash!" Misty shouted. "They'll just kill me as soon as I'm out the door!"

            "By no means." Lance purred smoothly. "I'm not _that_ dishonorable." He pulled a dark blue compact mirror out of his cape, and tossed it to Ash casually. Ash immediately caught it.

            Inside, was a mirror, but the mirror did not show his face. Instead, he saw the room, as if looking from through a wall.

            "Magic? That would explain a lot…"

            "I'm not lying to you now… I'll let her go, and you can watch her in that mirror. It doesn't lie. I just want one little thing from you…"

            Ash frowned, not liking the situation, but he waited patiently for Lance to finish.

End Chapter!  
Lance is a manipulative person. There's no way to deny it, he just evolved that way in my fics.

And… do you want het or shonen-ai championshippy? Either way, it's one-sided. *shrugs* But I want to know if shonen-ai will squick people


End file.
